The Last Dragonborn
by Halo12094
Summary: Reboot! A treasure map can lead hunters to all sorts of undiscovered wealth, fame, and even power. The last thing Naruto expected to find... was himself... in another dimension. Blood/Gore, Language, Violence, Possible Lemons.
1. The Elder Scroll

_Imagine living beneath the waves with a strong-sighted blessing of most excellent fabric. Holding the fabric over your gills, you would begin to breathe-drink its warp and weft. Though the plantmatter fibers imbue your soul, the wretched plankton would pollute the cloth until it stank to heavens of prophecy. This is one manner in which the Scrolls first came to pass, but are we the sea, or the breather, or the fabric? Or are we the breath itself?_

\- Septimus Signus, Rumination on the Elder Scrolls.

* * *

The Last Dragonborn

Volume 1: The Elder Scroll

* * *

"Its gotta be somewhere… around here" spoke a young twelve year old. Hair as bright as the morning sun, eyes of ocean blue, symmetrical three stripped whiskers on his cheek, and a ridiculous orange jumpsuit that seemed to illuminate within the darkness of the sewers beneath the surface. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, newly graduated Shinobi of Konohagakure.

With a hand running across the many rusted pipes, an old tattered journal on his other, and a flashlight between his lips; he continued to trail across the moist brick walls. Shortly after the dubbed, Bell Test, Naruto had gone to the library. Surprising, as the Dead Last of the academy would rather celebrate his official rank as Genin at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand than ever pick up a book.

Truth be told, the clash against his new Jonin Instructor Kakashi only succeeded in making him realize just how weak he was compared to him. If he were to face opponents as strong if not stronger than Kakashi, then he'd have to be fully prepared both physically and mentally; otherwise his team would add Dead Weight to his title.

While he had originally gone to study and learn a new jutsu or two, he quickly became sidetracked when he discovered an old journal hidden within the History section. The notebook contained a worn map and detailed of an ancient tomb hidden beneath the village. In theory, based on what little was translated, a sacred treasure was said to be locked within the crypt. Unfortunately, all attempts to open said crypt was met with failure.

According to entry, excavation was seized to a halt when a breach attempt threatened to collapse the cave's interior. Meaning the door was never opened, preserving whatever treasure there was inside, treasure that had caught Naruto's attention.

"Damn, this is fifth time I've gone back and forth, is there something I'm missing?" spoke Naruto.

He leaned against a wall bearing three long pipes, only to find himself on the floor when one of said pipes snapped out of place. A section of the brick wall pushed itself in and slid to the left, revealing a long stairwell leading deeper underground. Naruto grinned and picked himself up, eager to continue down the trail he discovered.

To his dismay, it was pitch black, the only source of light came from his flashlight and the only sound that echoed throughout down the hole came from his footsteps. Eventually coming to the end of his descent, Naruto followed the path which brought him towards a crumbling stone bridge. Taking a single step, led to a series of hay needles to ignite in blue flames across the bridge. With the light that illuminating flames, Naruto was able catch sight of a closed double door at the end of the bridge.

"Looks like this is it" said Naruto.

The door itself seemed to be made of a dense black metal of sorts, strange symbols were engraved upon it, and many of the drawings depicted dragons. Bizarre but, interesting nonetheless. Naruto reviewed the journal, there was no key and the door was strong enough to tank explosions. Maybe the excavators were going about it the wrong way, something was clearly missing.

Naruto looked around but, couldn't find anything that could give a clue to opening the doors. He gave a sigh and sat down in front of the door, a hand on his chin and one on the ground. The Genin leaned in close to further examine the door but, was interrupted when a sharp pain surged from his hand.

"What the hell!?" looking down, a blade had pierced through his hand and was now spilling blood into a drain. The blade retracted and Naruto stood up, clutching his bleeding wound. The ground began to shake and the symbols began to glow an ominous blue, the sound of turning gears echoed as the doors slowly opened.

"Whoa~"

He had done it, Naruto had done what other previously could not, open the ebony door. Looking at his palm, he needed medical attention but, couldn't just leave, not after coming this far. Instead he took the old map and wrapped it around his hand as a makeshift dressing.

With his wound taken care of, Naruto crept inside the tomb to discover a single stone coffin inside. The interior was lined with the same mysterious text and images engraved on the door. Out of all the symbols, only three stood out, each burning in a multi-colored aura. In an instant, Naruto's vision began to blur as these symbols seemingly engraved themselves into his being.

Force… Balance… Push…

Stumbling forward and clutching onto the coffin's lid, Naruto kneeled before it, his face dripping with sweat and his breath heavy and ragged. Force, Balance, Push. These words continued boom within his inner being, all he could hear were those three words. Naruto began to tremble as these words became louder and louder, as if they had minds of their own, these words continued to bang against their prison.

Force… Balance… Push...

These words possessed power, destructive yet restrained, these words wanted to be heard, they needed to be heard, they would be heard! Like aged dams are prone to be, Naruto failed to contain the building pressure and exploded.

" **FUS RO DAH**!"

Naruto's back arched as he unleashed a powerful shockwave from his lips. What echoed throughout the cavern, sewers, and surface could only be described as a primordial thunderstorm. Civilians and Shinobi froze at the audible 'boom' and quickly began to scatter in a panicked frenzy as an earthquake shook the entire village. Chunks of rock and stalactite fell as the cave collapsed in on itself, Naruto crawled towards the gate but was quickly trapped in as the rocks continued to pile up. The quake lasted for another three minutes before finally subsiding, the blonde Genin coughed and gagged, waving his hands to clear the debris; completely unaware that his outburst had blown the stone casket open and of the bony figure that had risen from its resting place.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no…" panicked Naruto, struggling to pry off the piled rocks.

"I can't die yet… not until I… become Hokage!"

Taking a step back, he prepared a dual-fingered cross sign but stopped when a clattering sound echoed behind him. Naruto turned slowly to see a skeleton standing before him, the blonde backed himself against the stone barricade, as the living bones advanced towards him. The skeleton itself wore a tattered albeit regal attire beneath a rusted armor. Mere inches away from the blonde, the skeleton began to closely inspect the trembling Genin.

Naruto for his part, attempted to look away but the skeleton's lifeless skull kept appearing in his line of sight. After what appeared as an eternity, the skeleton reached inside its chest piece and presented the blonde with a scroll.

It was beautiful to say the least, a foot long golden scroll that radiated in a gentle starlight glow. The scroll held a royal design, bearing jeweled crowns at each end with extended into spiraling scepter like diamond tipped points and at its center, rested a star.

Naruto was in a trance, the allure of the artifact had him unconsciously reach out to grab the scroll. Taking the golden treasure with both hands, Naruto was snapped back into reality as the armored skeleton held his hands in place.

" _ **Faal Sos Dovah Lost Alok Ko Hi…**_ "

Naruto's body refused to move, whatever language the skeleton was speaking presented strength and authority, all the while demanding respect. What was more confusing was that Naruto could understand it. Blood of dragons? What?

" _ **Haalvut Dii Suleyk Do Kruziik… Gaar Hin Thu'um… Fin Lein Fen Motaad Wah Hin Zul…**_ "

The skeleton began to glow a soft amber, its bones soon began to peel the rising aura in a flake-like fashion.

" _ **Bo Zeim Jul Ahrk Kotin Faal Suleyksejun Do Zoor! Meyz Aan Dovahkiin!**_ "

The aura surrounding the skeleton erupted into flames, which both surprised and forced Naruto to shut his eyes as the now blinding aura was absorbed into his being. Like the words that were chiseled into his memory, knowledge unknown to him had been ingrained into his brain. Naruto gasped for air, he couldn't believe it; Dragons were real.

" _ **Un Sil Nu Praan Voth Hi, Dii Lot Kiir…**_ "

Naruto gazed at the skeleton, shocked at the revelation, "Y-You're my-" the skeleton then collapsed into a pile of bones and dislocated armor, "-Grandpa" whispered Naruto.

The Genin spent the next five minutes placing his grandfather's remains back into his resting place before taking a seat on the floor with his back against the stone coffin. What now? Naruto continued to ask himself. Trapped underneath cave-in, alongside a deceased relative, with a plethora of unanswered questions. His gaze went to the golden scroll in his grasp. With nothing left to lose, he opened the artifact.

The effects were immediate; printed runes, markers, maps, unknown text, and languages exploded in a green flash. Naruto clutched the scroll as he suddenly fell through the ground, shattering the world around him as he continued to sink into endless astral plane.

"What is this place?" he asked himself.

A sea of stars illuminated the red, blue, and green dust clouds that surrounded the abyss, a never ending horizon spawned countless galaxies and nebula; strange texts would appear and disappear into the background. Naruto reached out to touch a stream of glittering dust; smiling at the warm and ticklish feeling that passed through his palm. Suddenly, the scroll emitted a pulse that pushed away the clouds and tore open rifts across the ever expanding universe. Acting as a windows to the outside world, Naruto was able to catch a glimpse of multiple historical events. Two of which included the foundation of Konohagakure and the epic clash between its founders; Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

The boy's attention was then whisked away from the rift as a thunderous roar beaconed at its source. Naruto could only stare in utter shock and disbelief as a black scaled Dragon advanced towards him. Curved horns crowned its head and bony spikes sprouted out its back and down its spear tipped tail, and a pair of claw-like wings and talons.

The rage-filled expression that donned its fang baring snout was directed entirely on the blonde Genin. Naruto himself paled as steam escaped the Dragons lips, he watched helplessly as its jaws opened and flames vented out its throat.

" _ **YOL TOOR SHUL!**_ "

As the river of flames approached, Naruto braced himself for a world of searing pain, the scroll once again unleashed a pulse which tore open more rifts across the dimensional plane. With the flames obscuring the Dragons vision, it was unable to see the rift that opened within its path and ended up crossing the bridge between dimensions into the outside world. Naruto cracked an eye open to see the rift implode and disappear.

A sigh of relief was cut short as a bright light illuminated brightly behind the whiskered blonde, turning half way to see that a second rift had opened in close proximity. With no time to react, the veil that kept dimensions apart shattered in a burst of glass as Naruto entered the rift and landed face first on the cold ground of a snowy mountain top.

His body shivering against the sub zero temperature, Naruto wiped the snow off his face and quickly stood up with his hands clutching his sides while his lips releasing a visible puff with each breath. The whiskered blonde was glad be wearing his orange jumpsuit, it provided some form of warmth, though it wouldn't do much against a blizzard.

He had to find a way off the mountain lest he be consumed by hypothermia and its sinister cousin frostbite. As Naruto approached the ledge, he was quickly entranced by the scenery displayed before him. Aurora, as far as the eye could see, brightly illuminated the sky in a ocean of colors. A large red moon accompanied by a smaller grey moon and a multitude of star constellations.

"Beautiful…" was all the boy could muster.

It was then that he noticed a peculiar wall built near the edge of the cliff, he approached the wall and was met with a familiar sight of encrypted text. Written in an unknown language that he could not understand meer moments ago, could now be read as easily as basic literature.

"This stone commemorates the child king Jafnhar who was burned alive by the _fire_ of the Great Dragon Lodunost"

Once the verse was spoken, a single word from the translated text began to burn in a multi-colored aura. A repeat of the past, the symbol shot from the wall, allowing itself to be absorbed and permanently embedded into Naruto's memory. In a sudden turn of events, the cold air around him wasn't so cold and the frozen winds didn't bother him in the least. A warmth began to heat up in his chest, which began building pressure up and towards his neck. His throat hollowed in an amber glow and was clutched by Naruto's hand as the warmth evolved into a scorching heat.

Naruto knew what he had to do, it was all in his memory, this 'word of power' had become active and was begging to be released. Throwing his head back, staring into the night sky, he did just that.

" **YOL!** "

Accompanied by the shout was an enormous fireball that shot from Naruto's mouth. It traveled high before dispersing into thin air. Naruto gasped for air, his mouth was on fire; figuratively, and his face drenched in sweat.

"That was intense…(huff) not as bad as the first time… (huff)(huff) is this gonna happen every time I learn a word?" he asked himself.

Before he could catch his second wind, a sudden gust slammed onto his position. Naruto could feel the winds picking up in sudden bursts of pressure, he could see the snow beneath him being pushed away in retreating clouds along with a growing shadow.

" _ **DOVAHKIIN!**_ " cracked a voice, sending tremors across the land.

Naruto looked up and backed up in panic as a second Dragon descended from the sky, perching itself on top of the Word Wall. The Genin tripped and fell on his back, as the Dragon extended its neck for a closer inspection. Unlike the his first encounter, this Dragon possessed light-tan scales, boney spikes sprouting beneath its jaw as well as its back. Its possessed similar a similar spear-tipped tail, talons, and wings; albeit shredded from the down up.

The Dragon closed the gap between the two, up close the Dragon could smell the air around the boy, see the power of its race coursing through his veins, witnessed him shout in the ancient tongue. The boy was undoubtedly, a Dragonborn.

" _ **Goraan Dovah! Do not fear child**_ "

"Y-Y-You can talk!?"

" _ **Geh! Just as you walk, just as you breath Goraan Dovah!**_ "

"Y-You're not going to eat me?"

" _ **Nid! I will not devour the descendant of the previous Dovahkiin!**_ "

Naruto picked himself off the ground, not completely trusting the Dragon as the first nearly roasted him alive. However, the term 'descendant' perked his interest.

"You knew my grandfather!?"

" _ **Geh! Aan Suleykaar Dovahkiin Rok Lost! Saved our world from a great cataclysm Daar Rok Drey! Proud I am, to call him Dovah!**_ "

Naruto beamed, while the info was limited it was great knowing that his grandfather was a highly respected hero back in his prime. Then his mind clicked.

"Dragonborn, I keep hearing that word a lot, even with this knowledge it's still hazy-" he gazed intently at the dragon, "-just, what IS a Dragonborn?" he asked.

" _ **Dovahkiin! A great and powerful warrior, a mortal body of flesh with the blood and soul of a Dovah! Rare individuals they are, far rarer for more than one to exist at once, Daar Muz able to naturally learn and speak the ancient tongue of Dov, Thu'um**_ "

" _ **Dovahkiin were even capable of absorbing the souls of fallen Dovah, further increasing their intellect and granting them access to many words of power**_ "

Naruto gasped, it all made sense now. His grandfather's tomb only opened after his blood was offered. His own corpse passed his knowledge and remaining strength onto him knowing only a Dragonborn could open the gates and claim his power. For what purpose, he did not know.

" _ **You carry the soul of your grandfather, Fin Vod Dovahkiin! You are the same yet vastly different, your scent is not of this world-**_ "

"Not of this wor- THIS ISN'T MY PLANET!? Kami, where the hell did that scroll take me?"

" _ **Kel?**_ "

Naruto frantically looked around and spotted the golden scroll buried half beneath a pile of snow, upon retrieving it did the Dragon begun placing the pieces together.

" _ **An Elder Scroll, it is no wonder you were able to cross Suleyksejun Ko Lein! The realm between dimensions**_ "

Naruto looked at the Dragon with a curious gaze, "Elder Scroll?" he asked. Expecting an answer, the Dragon provided.

" _ **Primordial artifacts, their origins unknown to all and their quantity vary, it is said to contain records of events both past and future, Ginun Ahrk Tiid bend the very fabric of space and time, archive limitless forms of magic! Its possibilities are endless**_ "

Staring at awe in at the scroll in hand, Naruto could not believe such a powerful tool existed, but wait…

"What's the catch? Something this powerful can't seriously be used without drawbacks"

The Dragon gave a light chuckle, " _ **Fax Hi Los! Very clever you are Goraan Dovah! Folov an Elder Scroll can not be read without a severe price! Madness, blindness, even death**_ "

Naruto grimaced, while incredibly useful, the risks were far too great to be used. This revelation only added to the question pile, he read the scroll; sort of, yet retained his sight and sanity. He promptly asked this very question.

" _ **Droz Dumed! Effects vary with knowledge, without intellect one can only see etchings and runes unknown! Higher knowledge grants insight at great risk! Dovah Los Ni Sahlonu we are neither immune to its power! Dovahkiin benefit greater than those without Dovah Sos! Temporary blindness appears to be the only known effect recorded by previous Dovahkiin**_ "

"By how long?"

" _ **Sed Jazbaar! Three minutes is the most common record amongst Dovahkiin, however others have experienced longer due to constant exposure to the scroll, enduring hours to days without their sight"**_

The Dragon rose its head back, giving the blonde a stern look, " _ **Dovahkiin! Do you wish to use the scroll for personal gain?**_ " it asked.

"I'm afraid I don't really have much of a choice, this isn't my world, until more options present themselves, this scroll may be my only way home"

" _ **Buruk! A problem that may pose! It is true, the Elder Scroll is a key to interdimensional travel but navigating the realm between dimensions is no easy feat! Once inside you are not just presented with an infinite worlds but, infinite timelines as well, you can end up anywhere at anytime with very limited control! Sujir! Not surprising if your grandfather entered your world by complete accident**_ "

Naruto appeared crestfallen, "So that's it then, first I'm trapped in a tomb now I'm stranded on a different dimension with my one-way out being a near impossible gamble… fuck my life" he said, taking a seat on a frozen rock.

" _ **Tell me Goraan Dovah, is it better to be born a prodigy or to overcome obstacles through great effort**_ "

Naruto looked at the dragon with a confused expression, obviously the second, he would know as he had personal experience in that field; even passing the lesson onto his underling Konohamaru.

" _ **What you desire, Vokorasaal! Impossible as it appears it be, can be overcome-**_ through hard work and determination, heh, that's a pretty accurate description of me" finished Naruto.

The Genin then recalled every obstacle he ever had to overcome. Surviving as an unwanted orphan, the hatred of the villagers, his multiple failures at the academy, the graduation and bell tests. This was no different.

"I've bled, sweat, and cried for less, if I am to stay in this world then I wish to learn what it has to offer… so , as a kid with nowhere and no one to got to, can you please teach me the way of the Thunder Voice, Thu'um" he asked.

" _ **You wish to further your skill and knowledge of the ancient arts of Dovah?**_ "

Naruto gave the Dragon a fiery look of determination, answering 'yes' to the given question.

" _ **The path to intellect is rigid and treacherous, paved without shortcuts, it is for those who truly seek to master the Thu'um, are you still willing to trek this route?**_ "

"Yes!" answered Naruto, without hesitation.

The Dragon eyed the boy intently, there was no lie he could see past and the pre-teen spoke truthfully. It arched it head back and released a roar that echoed for miles, Naruto stood his ground albeit more nervous.

" _ **Very well, I shall teach you the ways of Thu'um! Tell me Goraan Dovah, what is thy name?**_ "

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konohagakure!"

" _ **I am Paarthurnax! Grandmaster of High Hrothgar shall train you!**_ " the now named Paarthurnax declared/shouted.

"Thank you, Sensei!"

The aged Dragon gave the boy a confused look at the unfamiliar term his student used, when asked, it was simply another way of calling him his Teacher. Accepting this, the age-long Dragon allowed the boy to ask another question.

"You said you were a Grandmaster yes? Have others come here to train as well?"

" _ **I have taught the Way of the Voice for centuries and the Thu'um since long before, it has been long since a one has traveled here to train, your Grandfather being the most recent in the last hundred years**_ "

"So there isn't anyone else?"

" _ **To harness the power of Thu'um requires years of practice, study, and meditation, the Greybeards of High Hrothgar are masters of the ancient tongue, they see me as their Master! Wuth Orik! Old and wise! I meditate on the Kofumlaag! The words of Power! I counsel in their use**_ "

"Greybeards, huh? Wait? You meditate on words?"

" _ **Knowing a Word of Power is to take its meaning into yourself! Contemplate the meaning of a Rotmulaag! You will become closer to that Word, as it fills your inner self! Tell me Dovahkiin, what Word calls to you for deeper understanding?**_ " asked the Elder Dragon.

Naruto pondered, he knew a total of four words however only two stood out, Fus and Yol. One a cataclysmic thunderclap that established dominance over anything else, the other a raging inferno of unimaginable destruction that removed any and all that dared cross its path. Naruto, he could feel it, the fire burning strong within his very being, providing warmth against the freezing winds and strength to survive the harshest environments.

He gazed up at his new Master and answered, "Yol!" Dragon gave a light chuckle in response.

" _ **In your tongue, the Word simply means 'Fire', it is change given form! Power at its most primal! That is the true meaning of Yol, Suleyk! Power, you have it, as do all Dov, but power is inert without action and choice-**_ "

Naruto took a seat before the Dragon in a cross-legged position, attempting to clear his mind and allowing his Sensei's words sink in.

"- _ **think of this as the fire builds in your Su'um, in your breath! Su'um Ahrk Morah! What will you burn? What will you spare?**_ "

Paarthurnax raised his head to the sky a roared, " _ **STRUN BAH QO!**_ " breaking Naruto's concentration, looking up at his reptilian Sensei in confusion.

Suddenly, the chilled breeze became a raging tundra, clouds formed dropping heavy downpour and hail, and the cherry on top, bolts of lightning began to crash around the mountain.

" _ **Survive, Dovahkiin!**_ "

Spreading his wings, Paarthurnax took to the sky, leaving his student to freeze. Naruto remained at his position, shivering as frost began to spread across his body and bracing himself whenever lightning struck close to home.

"Tsk, he expects me to survive in the middle of all this, if I don't get struck I'll end up freezing to death… I can barely feel my hands…" he muttered.

Faced with no other option, Naruto once again attempted to meditate. The risk was dangerously high with three paths to death: electrocution, hyperthermia, and gravity. Their was a slim chance he would survive a direct hit from a bolt of lightning, attempting to climb down the mountain with very limited vision would result in his imminent death. However, the Genin would have a 100% death rate if he failed to reheat his body.

"C'mon… I can do this… just gotta ignore everything... focus on the flames…" he shuddered.

The scorching warmth he felt before had dwindled down to a soft ember, yet little by little was it beginning to grow. Naruto could feel the flames boiling within him, the warmth was returning but, not enough to counter the cold, he needed more. He was reaching his limit, the frost had nearly encased him, his eyes were bloodshot and was becoming more pale as time went on.

Eventually, steam began to sizzle its way through his frozen skin, defrosting the forming ice, melting the snow around him, and evaporating the falling hail. Naruto stood up, braking the remaining ice on his body as it radiated in a fiery aura. He glanced up at the continuing thunderstorm, took in as much oxygen as his lungs allowed him to, and shouted towards the heavens.

" **YOL!** "

Launching an oversized firebomb into the eye of the storm, colliding with a stray lightning bolt causing an explosion powerful enough to part the clouds. Naruto dropped to his knees, all the air he took in was immediately flushed out, suffocating to the lack thereof. To his dismay, the clouds began to reform and the storm to continue within a brief moment.

"D-Damnit…"

A deafening crack followed a blinding flash as a lightning bolt struck home. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as millions of volts were discharged into his being. The boy collapsed, his body in spasms, his clothes charred, and his consciousness fading once more.

'What just happened!? I-I got hit! Am I dead!? No…so much pain!'

His vision cleared, staring up into the eye of the storm, lightning continued to rain uncontrollably onto the ground below. Naruto began to think about a rumor he heard once, lightning never struck the same place twice, if true then he should be safe from any more bolts; then again, it was a raging thunderstorm conjured via dragon magic. He couldn't run, he couldn't hide, maybe… he could fight.

'It worked the first time… I can shoot another fireball into the eye and part the clouds, it'll give me a small window to recover… its all I can do'

Unable to move due to the conductive plasma short-circuiting his nerves, Naruto closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Blood began to boil and a fire flared into existence, opening his mouth the flames sparked and radiated with unbearable heat. Using the gusts of wind to his advantage, Naruto took in deep breaths in attempt to drawn in oxygen to fuel the growing fire. This worked all too well as the direction of the winds created a funnel effect, the rotating winds caused the flames to rise and swirl into a spinning fireball. The rotation allowed the winds to contain the building pressure with a soft shell while systematically fueling the fire alongside its caster.

Eventually all Naruto could see was a spinning sea of fire, the size of the orb had eclipsed him and was continuing to grow. He had reached his limit and the rest of his strength was focused on containing the orb of destruction. All he had to do, was let go.

'All or nothing… **YOL!** "

The orb traveled at an average speed, eventually making its way through the eye of the storm and into the clouds. Many bolts clapped and roared, eventually the fire met lightning and in a blinding light an explosion was left in its wake. Across the land, its inhabitants looked towards the Throat of the World, gaping at the spectacle that illuminated the night skies.

"Ow~" groaned Naruto, his ears ringing, his vision disoriented, and his body embedded into the mountain. Even with his head spinning, Naruto could catch the double vision of the reforming clouds.

"Well… that didn't last too fucking long…" he groaned, as the storm continued once more.

" **LOK VAH KOOR!** "

The rain slowed to a halt, the harsh winds reduced to a gentle breeze, thunder and lightning dispersed, and the clouds parted; allowing the moonlight to spread across the land. Naruto gaped and he shot up into a seating position. Who? What? How? He turned to see four elders dawning hooded robes and lost his balance when his Sensei landed before him.

" _ **Pogaan Werid, Dovahkiin! Your flames burn brighter, fierce, like a Dovah! Your lesson does not end with the mastery of Yol, still there remains two words of power, each required for complete mastery of the Fire Breath!**_ "

Naruto gave a tired smile and promptly fell back into the ground, he had survived lesson one and pondered what other life-threatening objectives his Sensei would put him through.

"It is a great honor to meet you Dragonborn, my name is Arneigr, these are masters Borri, Einarth, and Wulfgar; we are the Greybeards"

"T-The honors mine… I'd shake your h-hands but… I'm having a bit of trouble standing up"

Paarthurnax and Arneigr gave a hearty chuckle while the remaining Greybeards smiled at the familiar sight. Solaire went through same trail, though his method of survival differed it ended in a similar manner, his body broken and embedded in rock.

Encircling around the downed Genin, the elders encased him in a bright veil of swirling light. Naruto gasped at the warmth that was enveloping him, the burns and bruises he had earned from the lightning and hail were gradually fading. Once the lights ceased, Naruto was able to pull himself out of his self imprinted crater.

"Whoa… that was amazing, what was that?"

"A simple restoration spell"

"Spell? You mean like magic?"

"Indeed, magic given form and fueled by an innate spiritual energy that resides within us all, Magicka… does your world not contain this form of energy?" asked Arneigr.

"Guess Sensei filled you in about my… origins, no my world doesn't have Magicka, at least not that I know of, where I'm from we use something called Chakra, it's a mixture of physical and spiritual energy that allow us to perform Jutsu"

"Interesting, there is plenty more to share I'm sure, but I believe after an intense night of training, one deserves rest before continuing with their lessons"

Naruto gave a sigh of relief, his injuries may have recovered but, not his fatigue. It was only after the Greybeards led him down the mountain that he came to a mind-shattering realization.

"THERE WERE STAIRS!"

* * *

Next Volume: Dragon's Soul

First and foremost, I'd like to give my respects to Chester Bennington (1976 - 2017), lead singer of my favorite band, Linkin Park. Your music has been with me since middle school all the way through college, I'd get lost your songs during hard and depressing times, and only wish I could've attended one of your concerts. I mourn alongside your family, friends, and fans across the globe. You will be missed, RIP.


	2. Dragon Soul

_The battle is only a leaf on the tree; if a leaf falls, does the tree die? But when a branch is lopped off, the tree is weakened; when the trunk is girdled, the tree is doomed. If you plan your dispositions well, your victories will seem easy and you will win no acclaim. If you plan your dispositions poorly, your victories will seem difficult, and your fame will be widespread._

 _\- Zurin Arctus, The Art of War Magic_

* * *

The Last Dragonborn

Volume 2: Dragon Soul

* * *

Trembling, uncontrolled and rigid breaths of feint warmth. Naruto opened his cracked his bloodshot eyes and looked up at the pleased form of his master. From the cold ground of melted snow, a single word lay etched before him.

 _Inferno_

Toor, the second word of power pertaining to the Fire Breath Shout focused primarily on refining the inner flames through intense control and focus. Learning a word of power was child's play, mastering a word of power, therein laid the problem. Paarthurnax training placed his students in extreme situations that forced them to master their words of power as the end results in two possible outcomes. Life or Death.

Upon learning Toor, Paarthurnax had bombarded the Genin with a three worded Shout, LIZ SLEN NUS. This had frozen Naruto in a statue-like state, the objective was to thwart himself out before hyperthermia struck first. To make task more challenging, the Elder Dragon continuously kept the temperature low with Fire Breath's polar opposite Frost Breath.

" _ **You have done well Goraan Dovah**_! _ **Nel Mindosiik you advance quicker than past Dovahkiin**_ "

"T-T-Thanks, s-s-s-so what's n-n-next" chattered Naruto.

" _ **Wah Vuth eager you are, your body is not, you must accept your limitations if you aim to surpass them Goraan Dovah**_ "

"Okay, t-t-to be honest… I'm a-a-actually r-r-r-really glad y-y-y-you s-said t-t-t-that…"

Paarthurnax chuckled, " _ **Return to High Hrothgar, Praan you will need your strength for the Greybeards to continue your lessons**_ " Naruto smiled weakly and grunted away in compliance.

* * *

Within the secluded stone walls of High Hrothgar, the Naruto lay prone next to a fire. His wet clothes straightened out against a chair while he himself shivered underneath a wrapped pile of blankets. Often extending his neck to sip mouthfuls of vegetable soup the Greybeards had kindly provided.

"What a peculiar device… and you say it brings light into darkness?" asked Arngeir, examining the active flashlight.

"Y-Yeah, it works better at night or in really dark places"

"Interesting, so it is meant to provide effects similar to that of a torch or the Candlelight spell…" the Greybeard spoke before accidentally shining the rays onto his eyes.

The boy muffled a laugh behind his cheshire grin, pleased at the elders misfortune. Arngeir clicked the button on the handle, shutting off the power and setting it against the Grandmasters protege.

"So, do you guys travel often… explore the land or…?"

"Not since the first era, in age old times of war… back then they were fought for honor, for the greater good they used to say, nowadays we call it senseless bloodshed"

Naruto winced at the sour topic that is war. Friends and family are taken from their loved ones, in servitude and in death. Homes and possessions burned and razed in the crossfire. In the end, no matter which side reigns supreme, both share in the devastation and the hate that burns into the very beings of their survivors, will last many lifetimes, many generations, until the fires finally simmer; or continuously rage in a never ending inferno.

"Does anyone come here often?"

"Not many, very few have journeyed up the seven-thousand steps to High Hrothgar, though there is one man who lives down in Ivarstead, Klimmek, he makes the trip up the mountain to deliver goods and supplies for us, good man though he could use some help in-"

"Wait! Hold on! Back up one second! Seven. Thousand. Steps! How high is this place!?"

"The Throat of the World, the name given to this mountain and is the tallest in all of Tamriel, yes the journey up is no easy feat and can be dangerous if not prepared, many have either perished to the creatures that roam outside these walls or succumb to the harsh weather that often consumes this mountain"

"Yikes… w-well then props to him and those that made it, I honestly d-d-don't think anyone in their r-right mind would make the climb if they knew the r-r-r-risks"

"One such reasons as to why we get few visitors"

"Y-You know maybe I should make the climb, I can get a layout of the mountain, meet some of the locals, and the trip would make for some good survival training"

"Not a bad idea, as soon as you regain your strength head down to Ivarstead, keep yourself busy while we make preparations for your next lesson"

"S-S-Sounds like a plan-" grinned Naruto, as he snuggled deeper into his fortress of blankets.

'Ivarstead has had no shortage of glooming days, many know of the salvation brought upon by Solaire, with one cataclysm averted another will rise to fill the void and the people of Tamriel will no doubt look to you in times dire…' thought Arngeir.

'The villagers of Ivarstead are suffering, they've called for aid and no one's answered… _**Gooran Dovah**_ , your journey begins in Shroud Hearth Barrow'

* * *

The following morning, Naruto stood by his bed now having undergone a wardrobe change. A light brown and orange shoulder padded long sleeve tunic with a dual leather and fur trim running down the torso and a double wrapped sash and belt tied to his mid-section. His lower included slightly baggy brown pants and fur boots with leather wrappings secured tightly on both forearms and shins. Finally, a stitched brown hood draped from his shoulders to the center of his chest.

Arngeir said the outfit was imported from Solstheim and possessed magical properties of sorts, an Enchantment is what he called it. Curious, Naruto would then decide to look deeper into the art when given the chance. Until then he would continue to prepare himself for a lengthy day. Strapping a Kunai loaded holster to his right leg and a pouch containing a limited supply of Shuriken, Explosive Tags, his flashlight, and rations to his lower back.

Glancing out the window, Naruto caught sight of the Greybeards within the courtyard. Each silently muttering an incantation, slowly carving an inscription onto the ground which spread outward from the center of their circle.

"Wonder what they've got stored for my next lesson" Naruto asked himself.

Not wanting to interrupt, the blonde Genin left his chambers and out the front to the outside world. Shivering as the morning breeze chilled the mountain top, Naruto began his trek down the spiraling stairs that circled the elevated rock. He plucked several red berries during his trek and admired some of the wildlife; passing Deer, migrating birds, fluttering butterflies, and a weary wolf mother keeping her pups at bay.

As he continued to progress, Naruto stopped at several points to inspect the small shrines littered along the trail. Each of these shrines contained an etched tablet contained segments of history; the founding of High Hrothgar. In reverse the story was told as such.

 _Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all of Mundus; their word was the voice, and they spoke only for true needs; for the voice could blot out the sky and flood the land._

 _Men were born and spread across Mundus; the Dragons presided over the crawling masses; Men were weak then, and had no voice._

 _Fledgling spirits of Men were strong in old times; unafraid to war with Dragons and their voices; but the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hearts._

 _Kyne called to Paarthurnax, who pitied Man; together they taught Men to use the voice; then Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue._

 _Man prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world; proving for all that their voice was strong; although their sacrifice was many-fold._

 _With roaring tongues at Red Mountain went away humbled; Jurgen Windcaller began his seven year meditation; to understand how strong voices could fail._

 _Jurgen Windcaller chose silence and returned; the seventeen disputants could not shout him down; Jurgen the Calm built his home on the Throat of the World._

 _For years all silent, the Greybeards spoke one name; Tiber Septim, stripling then, was summoned to High Hrothgar, they blessed and named him Dovahkiin._

 _The voice is worship; follow the inner path; speak only in true need._

Completely enthralled by the temple's story, Naruto had failed to realize that he had arrived at the base of the mountain and at the edge of Ivarstead. The tablets left a strong impression on the Dragonborn, inspired and determined to master the voice as his predecessors before him. However, there was one name mentioned and continued to expand a sense of dread deep in the pits of his psyche.

"Alduin…" muttered Naruto, recalling his near death encounter.

'It said he was expelled from the world, it didn't say where… could Alduin and that black Dragon be one and the same?' he asked himself as he crossed bridge over the river and into the settlement. Naruto was soon brought away from his thoughts by another's voice.

"Good mornin' there friend"

Naruto looked at the speaker, a slim pale grey skinned man with pointed ears and brown hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a brown stitched tunic over a long sleeved tan shirt along with ragged pants and boots. The man's most distinct feature was his eyes; slick, dark and autumn yellow. This was man, was a Bosmer.

He held a woodcutter axe over his right shoulder and several small wood logs under his left arm.

"Good morning to you as well, name's Naruto"

"I'm Gwilin, what's a young traveler like yourself doing on this wonderful day"

"I'm staying up at High Hrothgar for the foreseeable future, I figured I should come down and meet some of locals, gather supplies, you know the works"

"Considering the dangers of the wilderness, that sounds like one hell of a plan and to stay in residence with the Greybeards is an enormous honor in itself, you must be one their students"

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well if you're looking for supplies you can purchase or trade with Wilhelm in the Vilemyr Inn, though you'd might want to head back up the mountain as soon you're finished with your business… don't want to be around here come nightfall"

A frown formed on Naruto's face, this had him curious.

"How come?"

"Oh! W-Well, y-you know… creatures that prowl the night; Frostbite Spiders, Trolls, I've even heard of Ice Wraiths being spotted on the mountain side"

"You know the best way to keep a secret is to not stutter, pause to think of an explanation, or avert eye contact"

In response did Gwilin stutter, averting contact while attempting to create an excuse; all the while Naruto grinned maniacally at.

"Okay, calm down, bring it back… what's really going on here?"

Gwilin sighed, "I apologize, while there are in fact creatures that hunt in the dead of night, there's something else that's been plaguing Ivarstead for utmost a year, the Ghost of Shroud Hearth Barrow" he admitted.

At this Naruto froze, Ghosts, while he wasn't overly fond of spirits he was more terrified of the intangible aspect, they couldn't be harmed but, they can harm you. Naruto glanced at the working villagers, they were physically distressed to say the least. Exhausted, depressed, and occasionally looking over their shoulders or examining their surroundings. Swallowing the growing bile in his throat Naruto pressed on the matter.

"Are you sure it's a Ghost? It could just be someone pulling everyone's leg, keeping anyone from going in"

"This is no jest, many who venture into barrow claim to have seen it, I've personally witnessed it stalking about around the crops several moons past"

"Then why hasn't anyone tried to exorcise it?"

"Believe me when I say we have tried in multitude to banish the specter and every attempt has ended with failure-"

"Gwilin! We need more firewood! Start chopping!" called out a barmaid.

"Yes! Will do Lynly! Sorry to cut our conversation short work is work, if you want to know more about the Ghost you could always speak Wilhelm, he's the barkeep at the Vilemyr Inn"

With that said, Gwilin left to the woodcutters block to split the firewood. Naruto remained silent as he processed the information given to him. He wanted to help these settlers and to do so, he would have to confront the Ghost and overcome his fears. He raised a fist, it was shaking. Naruto released a ragged breath, 'I can do this… I HAVE to do this…' was the mantra he mentally repeated as he made his way to the Inn.

* * *

Entering the rest stop, Naruto walked past the questioning looks of the few villagers within. Taking a seat on a stool behind the counter and was approached by the man standing opposite, Wilhelm.

"Something I can help you with lad? A drink? A room for the night?"

"No actually, I'd like to know more about the Ghost of Shroud Hearth Barrow…"

The room fell silent and Wilhelm's gaze hardened, "You just answered your own question, the barrow is haunted by said Ghost and if you value your life you'd stay as far from the barrow as possible" he replied.

"You've seen it?"

"Everyone has seen it… the way it glares at you, like it's trying to burn through your soul"

"Guillen stated that he saw the Ghost within Ivarstead several nights ago, is it normal?"

"No, the spectre remains within the barrow, rarely does it apparate outside the tomb, when it does it stirs us the wrong way, many of us have gone months without a good night's sleep and after the pilgrims… we fear it comes for us"

"What happened with the Pilgrims?"

This time it was Lynly who answered.

"At first the hauntings were practical; rattling urns, flying objects… when we first started getting sightings and witnessed the Ghost ourselves, we called for aid, Pilgrims of the Cyrodiil answered our plea, a Priest of Arkay and two guards… they entered the burrow… their remains were found the next day… as with every other soul who has entered since" she replied.

"As the bodies piled up, travelers refused to make stop here, we've lost a hand full of traders and even the guards stationed here, it's a miracle we haven't been ransacked by bandits… we can't make a profit make ends meet, we have noone to protect us from attack, and we are being tormented by the very cause of our decline" spoke Wilhelm.

"I here whispers amongst them, many wish to leave and several already have, they fear that death is all that awaits us here but, what else is there, in reality we've got nowhere to go"

Naruto's fists had tightened to a point that his palms were red, it was far worst then he had anticipated. He had to put an end to the hauntings if Ivarstead were to stand a chance of recovering. Naruto got up from his seat and walked towards the door, all eyes on him, "Shroud Hearth Barrow… where was it again?" he asked.

"What!?"

"Have you gone mental! Too many have lost their lives to that Ghost and I for one will not have your death clawing away at my conscious!"

"I understand your concerns, but it's my life and I decide what to do with it, right now I'm the only one willing to help and Ivarstead is just about out of options"

"Its west, just outside of town-"

"Lynly!"

"I KNOW! I already feel guilty for even telling him, but deep down you know he speaks the truth… no one wants to help us and this young lad is willing to risk his own life for the betterment of ours… the chances he'll survive are none but, deep down I cling to the hope that he'll succeed"

Wilhelm furrowed his brow and rubbed his forehead, "Do you even have a plan?' he asked.

"No, I'll just make it up as I go…"

* * *

Standing outside a moss covered layered stone dome, it was silent; no wind, no sounds of wildlife, nor the crashing waters of the nearby waterfall. The eerie dread that seemingly radiated from the hollowed entrance had Naruto shivering in place.

'Alright Naruto, what do you know about ghosts? If it's anything like those stories, then someone or something is keeping the it from crossing over, a personal belonging was stolen… or maybe it was backstabbed by someone and wants vengeance? So many possibilities… and me standing out here isn't going to solve any of them!' thought Naruto.

His legs began to move, slowly increasing their pace, taking a path inside the dome until he stood before a black iron double door, lit between a pair of bonfires. Taking deep breathes and steeling his nerve, Naruto opened the doors and entered the catacombs.

It began with a spiraling wooden staircase, thick roots clung to the stone walls, drops of water dripped from the ceiling, and was met with a light fog at its base. Naruto glanced left and right, as hallowed walls were filled with the mummified remains of the deceased. There was one detail that about the tomb that raised an earlier question, bonfires and candles were lit.

Several of the candles were practically new compared to the melted ones. Looking down, he kneeled and examined a fairly small trail, rubbing fingers on it gave a crunchy and soft texture. He gave it a whiff across his nose and his eyes snapped open, "These are bread crumbs… the scent is fresh… and its warmth is almost gone… someone's been down here recently…" he deduced.

" _Is there living amongst the dead?_ "

Naruto rose from his position as an ethereal blue apparition walked around the corner of the western hallway. The ghost had a similar appearance to Gwilin in terms of their race. Its clothes appeared to be patched together by fur and leather. On its belt, was a sheathed Dagger in place. The blonde Genin was more confused than frightened, he noticed a puddle which was promptly stepped on by the ghost; it made a splash and left a wet footmark as it walked forward. Torches weren't flickering wildly and items weren't being tossed and the physical presence of the ghost wasn't dropping the temperature to cold, in fact the room was relatively warm.

" _I am the Guardian of Shroud Hearth Barrow! You! Just like the rest, are here to claim what is not theirs! You will not take the treasure from me!_ "

"Treasure? The fuck are you talking about?"

" _They will not take, they will not take it, they will not take it, you will not take it! Pay for this crime you have all committed! This is my home, in it lies my treasure, like rats you've come to scavenge, like vultures ransack what's not yours, vile insects the lot of you!_ " its palms crackled and sparked, glowing a dark blue as lightning flared into existence.

" _Any mortal who trespasses, shall die by hand!_ "

"Uh-oh"

Thrusting its palms forward, a stream of uncontrolled electricity shot forth at shocking speeds. Naruto narrowly avoided destructive wave by dodging to the right. The ghost followed and promptly leaned left to avoid a Kunai to the head, it looked back at the Genin with rage fueled eyes.

'It dodged? Ghosts are intangible why would it need to- Woah!" Naruto back flipped to avoid an incoming bolt.

The Ghost clenched its fist and a dark violet flame began to exhaust the cracks in its fingers. Spreading its arms outwards, it released a pair of orbs that targeted the resting corpses. Creeks and cracks echoed as two armored undead snapped their ghostly blue eyes open and rose from their resting place. The Draugr both turned to the blonde, and readied a worn black steel greatsword and twin crooked war axes respectively.

They charged forth, taking an extremely offensive approach delivering a flurry of fast, hard hitting swings. Forced into the defensive, Naruto shifted between bob and weaves, ducks and side steps, flips and dodges. Analyzing his opponents during their assault, the greatsword wielding Draugr was the more predictable of the two, the heavy blade was slower and took required more stamina between swings. The dual-wielding Draugr however was the more aggressive of the two, the axes were lighter and possessed a shorter reach, but allowed for powerful quick strikes.

Despite this Naruto saw his advantage, they were swinging wildly with no tactical thought behind them. Pulling a Kunai from his holster and into a reverse grip, Naruto leaned forward to avoid a horizontal sword slash and jammed the dagger into the undead's unprotected shoulder. Grabbing its rusted harness, Naruto pushed the Draugr onto the path of the second's axes; striking its ally and bypassing the armor and severing its spinal cord.

Using the dying corpse as a shield, Naruto hefted the fallen Greatsword with slight struggle and with battlecry, skewered both Draugr. The undead screeched horrifically as dark blood spilled to the ground. Left weak, Naruto snagged both its axes and decapitated the zombie with a reverse scissor slash from its own weapons.

The whiskered blonde huffed and puffed as he stared in shock at his own work, 'Did I… really just do that?' he thought.

He looked back at the ghost who had just unleashed a barrage orbs which quickly began to awaken the dead.

" _Slay one and another takes its place! Come now, don't be shy, join those foolish trespassers in death!_ "

Naruto clicked his jaws and formed a cross sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he declared, as five clones poofed into existence via smoke cloud.

"Shuriken now!" Naruto and his clones reached both hands into their pouches and grabbed handfuls of sharpened iron stars and sent them flying with great precision. Halting, even disabling the armored undead while cutting down the unarmored Draugr. The original spotted the Ghost ducking underneath the barrage, he narrowed his eyes and rushed through the hall of staggering undead, "Cover me!" he shouted. His clones complied, dashing ahead of him, tackling and drop kicking Draugr away from their progenitor. The specter saw the charging blonde and unsheathed its dagger as Naruto brought down his Kunai.

Both combatants caught each other's blade wielding arm, locked in a standstill with Naruto towering over the Ghost's crouched position, the Dragonborn stared at the spectre in complete shock.

"I can touch you… you're no Ghost… what the hell are you!?"

" _Your executioner!_ " it retorted, before headbutting his opponent.

Naruto staggered back holding his head before he instantly arced his body back to avoid a midsection slash and jumped further back against a follow up stab. Glancing back to see the remaining Draugr rushed back at him and forth as the 'Ghost' charged a bolt of lightning.

"Dispel!' he shouted.

His clones prayed the original had a plan otherwise they'd all be dead, "Do it now!" reluctant as they were, they did as told and poofed out of existence. Naruto then dove into the resulting smoke cloud and once again crossed fingers. With a call of his signature technique, an even larger smoke cloud erupted, shrouding the entire corridor in a white cloud.

The 'Ghost' narrowed its glowing eyes as it frantically looked everywhere for its target. The sound of splattering blood and clashing metal echoed, now unable to pinpoint the blonde via sound, the spectre was left distracted and nearly stumbled onto his back as two clones locked onto his legs with as much strength as they could muster.

" _You insolent little-_ " ready to electrocute the doppelgangers, both its flanks were tackled by a second pair of clones, each jamming a Kunai into its forearms before securing both arms away from the body.

The 'Ghost' screamed in agony as yet another jumped it from behind and into a chokehold. The smoke dispersed, several Draugr dead or dying while a majority held back by a small battalion of clones. Time slowed and the phantom's eyes widened when they landed on the original, his foot stomped the ground to stop his progression and a black iron longsword poised to strike.

" _ **NOOOOOOOO!**_ "

Naruto slammed the edge of blade onto the 'ghost's' midsection, knocking the wind out of it and regurgitating a glob of blood and saliva. With a primal warcry, the Dragonborn yanked the blade out and with a 360 spin, struck it's back with increased force, effectively cleaving the 'ghost' in two. The look of horror plastered on its face at both halves landed in a pool of their own blood. The clones dispelled and the remaining Draugr screeched as their body crumbled into violet particles and fell to molten ash. Naruto looked on the bisected corpse as the glow faded to reveal the phantom's original form, a Dunmer.

The Genin was speechless. He was right, there was never a Ghost, just a man who had single handedly terrorized a peaceful town for his own greedy purpose. Shortly did Naruto's chest began to pulse, he glanced at the blood stained sword in his hand then back at the corpse. The blood pool was growing, the innards could be seen within the torso and the intestines had spilled from the bottom half. The boy clamped a hand over his mouth as he arced forward, unable to withstand the sight of what he had accomplished, Naruto turned away and emptied his stomach.

"Not a Ghost… not… I just killed someone…" he muttered, before once again releasing several globs of vomit onto the ground.

Taking a minute to steel himself, Naruto wiped the bile from his lips and began to clear his thoughts. Panic leads to poor decisions, he had to think rationally. As a ninja, killing is a literal part of the job description; they were mercenaries, bodyguards, escorts, even assassins. Every Shinobi had a kill count they prefered not to brag about and their first kill is an inescapable inevitability. This Dark Elf, had taken many lives and subjected innocent villagers to a depression; he had to die, so that Ivarstead could live.

"I can't just go back and say the job is done, I'm gonna need proof" he muttered.

Approaching the corpse, Naruto kneeled down and searched body. Within the pouch he found decent sum of gold, a handful of garnets and amethysts, including a small blue vial containing a mysterious liquid within. Tucked behind the layers of his fur was brown leather clipped journal, Naruto opened the archive and read the entries within, with each passing line his brow slowly furrowed into a frown. The Genin had found the proof he was looking and placed the journal and looted items into his pouch and made his way back to Ivarstead.

* * *

It was midday and the villagers had taken refuge from work at the Vilemyr Inn; eating a simple meal and sharing a drink or two before having to return to their crops, chops, and fishing poles. Then, the door opened and in came Naruto, his attire now a darker hue with dust and red with dried blood smears. Everyone looked at the boy in surprise and shock.

"Naruto! You're alive!" spoke Gwilin, "When Wilhelm and Lynly said you had gone to the barrow, we feared the worst! Thank the gods that is not the case".

"Gwilin be silent for a moment-" spoke Lynly, "You made it back alive, does that mean the Ghost is finally-"

"There was no Ghost" retorted Naruto.

The room fell silent, each villager equally shocked at the news brought to them by the lone survivor.

"Boy… you better have a good explanation for this, everyone of us has had a run in with that thing, so don't tell us that our suffering was caused by our own imagination!" shouted Wilhelm.

"It wasn't, everything you've all experienced was merely a fabrication brought upon by a man named Wyndelius Gatharian, the hauntings, the deaths of many, it was all him" replied Naruto, as he brought out the journal and set it on the counter.

"Read it"

Wilhelm grabbed the leather book and read aloud the entries.

 _Property of Wyndelius Gatharian._

 _4E 200, 18 Mourning Star: I've set up camp inside the barrow. This has to be the place. According to my research, the burial should be located here. All I need is time undisturbed to find the claw. It must be hidden around here somewhere._

 _4E 200, 25 Mourning Star: Had a close call with that fool Wilhelm. He came close to entering the barrow, but I was able to scare him off by rattling some pottery shards in a bag. These people are far too suspicious for their own good. Gives me an idea._

 _4E 200, 28 Mourning Star: After a few failures, I've come up with a mixture that should do the trick. The glow is perfect - I should look exactly like one of those supposed spirits of the people of Ivarstead believe is haunting this barrow. Going to test it out tomorrow._

 _4E 200, 29 Mourning Star: Success! It worked better than I could've imagined. All I had to do was wander about the entrance to the barrow at night and wave my arms about. I had to stop myself from laughing aloud as they ran away. This should keep them at bay while I continue my search for the claw._

 _4E 200, 11 Hearthfire: Almost half a year has passed and no sign of the claw or any clues as to its whereabouts. This is becoming maddening. It has to be here! Can't risk hiring any assistance, so I'll have to continue alone._

 _4E 200, 20 Sun's Dusk: It isn't here. It can't be here. This isn't right. It must be the people of Ivarstead… they must be onto my ruse and they're toying with me. They want find the burial chamber on their own and keep the riches for themselves!_

 _4E 200, 18 Evening Star: Why? Why are they tormenting me? Why not just destroy me? I'm… who am I? My head is becoming clouded, I can't remember anything. I have to read my journal to remember my purpose. Am I a part of this tomb? Am I meant to guard it? What's becoming of me?_

 _1E 1500: ...They shall not take my treasure. They shall pay dearly for their crimes. Any who set foot within these walls will taste my wrath, my power, I am the Guardian of Shroud Hearth Barrow! All who oppose me will fail…_

Wilhelm set the journal down, everyone stared at him in disbelief, they had been played.

"I can't believe this… it was all a lie, a ruse, we had to suffer because of the greed of some petty grave robber!?"

"Bastard! It wasn't enough to just frighten us and desecrate our dead, he murdered just save his own skin!"

"Well not anymore! Grab what you can, an axe, knife, pitchforks, spades, torches! We're ending this fucker right now!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible-" interrupted Naruto.

"And why is that!"

"Because… I killed him…" now placing the very sword he used on the table, still moist and stained with the blood of its victim.

The room fell silent again, all the anger that had surfaced now washed away by the revelation. If Gatharian was dead then, that was it. No more haunting, no more living in fear, and no more corpses to bury. It was over.

One by one, claps began to fill the main hall of the inn before it erupted into cheers. Naruto looked on in surprised awe as the crowed gathered around him, each settler giving their utmost gratitude for his service. Soon the hall became location for a celebratory party. Song and dance filled the hall, stories of merry times were told, and drinks all around. While stressed over the life he had taken, the villagers were able to win him over, slowly but surely Naruto started to smile again.

* * *

The festivities continued into late afternoon, the villagers had called in and had gone their separate ways. Wilhelm washed wooden plates and empty mugs, Synly was preoccupied brooming the hall, and Naruto sat by the counter; finishing a last bite of grilled salmon.

"I gotta tell ya' Wilhelm, you sure know how to cook fish, the spices blended so well with the lemon, it was on point" complemented Naruto.

"Years of experimenting with different flavors, you become a master in the art of cooking… thanks again lad, word will soon spread, trader will continue and people will once again travel these roads, it'll be slow but, we'll get back on our feet"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head in agreement, "As such, I believe a proper reward is in order…" Wilhelm reached under the counter and brought up an object wrapped in linen.

Curious, the blonde unwrapped it and gasped at gift given to him. A Dragon Claw. Its base etched of gold with a snow white engraved trim. Three emblem embedded onto the palm consisting of a moth, an owl, and a wolf. But the most distinct feature was the three sapphire talons that erected from each claw.

"This… this is what Gatharian was looking for!"

"Aye, I would assume so, my father came across it when he ventured into the barrow, guarded by the undead he claimed he used to say… sell it or trade it, it has to be worth something fair considering the gold and sapphire"

"Shouldn't you keep it, I mean wouldn't it help you guys recover some revenue, right?"

"No, while our trouble were the cause of one man, its what he was after that started it all and trust me, we are all glad to be rid of it"

"Well thanks I guess-"

"Now don't look so down you'll make me feel bad, there's more to this claw than you think"

"Like what?"

"Deep within Shroud Hearth Barrow there exists a treasure locked behind an ancient puzzle door, old tales state that these doors can only be opened by matching the symbols engraved on the corresponding Dragon Claw, the claw itself is in fact a key to be used once the symbols are aligned"

Naruto gazed upon the Sapphire Dragon Claw in awe, "So, IF the treasure is still there… why hasn't anyone gone for it? You had the claw, it's basically ripe for the taking" he asked.

"If it was that simple, we would have opened that vault eons ago, the farther you venture in the more treacherous the barrow becomes, it is riddled with death traps and if the dead do in fact walk those walls then the journey is all the more dangerous…" replied Lynly.

"Lad, we all had doubts when you first entered the barrow, but now I'm certain, if anyone can survive the inner depths and reach the treasure within, it is you"

Naruto thought it over; a thrill-filled adventure with promises of loot with great risk of mutilating death.

"Sounds like fun!"

"Then you're going to be needing this back-" Wilhem prompted, handing back the sword Naruto had brought in. The blood now wiped clean and its edge sharpened to a deadly razor.

"It may be old, but the Ancient Nords crafted their blades with the finest steel of their time, it shows very little deterioration and still holds well after all these millennia, may it serve you well"

Taking the Ancient Nord Sword and clipping it to the left of his belt, Naruto bowed to the Bartender, thanked him for the meal and retreated from the Inn.

"I'm sure the Greybeards won't mind if I stayed out late…"

* * *

Re-entering the barrow, Naruto began his search for the puzzle door. Cringing and nearly gagging at the corpses he had left behind, the boy powered through the hall of littered bodies and into the catacombs. A small maze with empty pots, lit candles, and standalone Draugr that were best left undisturbed.

Taking the right path, Naruto found himself traveling deeper underground, eventually coming across Gatharian's safe room. It was relatively small to say the least. A bedroll next to an active fireplace, a stone table and wooden chair set against the wall holding a pair of candle stands; a large bowl with various fruits and vegetables, including books and a human skull. By his left was a pile of firewood and a peculiar symbol engraved round table; with a miniature furnace and several connecting green phials included.

Naruto nabbed an orange book from the stone table, printed onto its leather texture was a three sided swirling star with its first page revealing its title, 'Before the Ages of Man by Aicantar of Shimerene'. Interested, the blonde slipped the book into his pouch and left the safe room. More wandering through the eerie maze, Naruto came across a black iron double door similar to the barrow's main entrance. Passage led to a long open hallway, with walls depicting an image based story; one of brotherhood, bloodshed, and worship. At the end of the hall stood the puzzle door the Genin searched for.

The the frame was square with a swirl design etched at every corner, at its center was a four layered circle. Within each layer a golden emblem was printed onto its stone, shrinking down to its center where in laid a golden claw shaped symbol with three slit holes where its talons would be.

"That must be it" exclaimed Naruto.

Standing before the stone door, he brought out the Sapphire Dragon Claw and held it against wall. Noticing that the symbols on the wall did not match the ones of the claw, he recalled Wilhelm explanation.

"They have match to symbols on the claw, I'm not seeing any lever or button, does it move?" placing a hand on one of the layers he gave a hard push and which slowly moved the symbol out of place, allowing another to take its place, "Yes! It moves!" he cheered.

With a bit of struggle Naruto swapped each emblem to from top to bottom, setting them at Moth, Owl, and Wolf respectively. Taking the claw and inserting the talons into the slots, Naruto gave the key a turn in which a loud 'thud' echoed throughout the barrow. Naruto pulled out the claw as the emblems spun rapidly until all three layers aligned on the Owl symbol, only then did the door began to sink to the ground.

"Huh… that wasn't so hard" said Naruto, as he reached into his pouch and brought out his flashlight, it was getting… rather dark.

This was familiar, walking down a lightless abyss with an electrical torch in hand with the only sound emanating was of his footsteps. Eventually, the room began to brighten as Naruto entered another section of the barrow one lit with fire pits and littered with coffins. Across the room was the entrance to another section, proceeding he stopped and picked up another book sitting on top of a pedestal.

It was identical to the one he picked up before, orange leather frame and swirling three-sided star, the book however was of a different title,"Arcane School of Illusion: Apprentice. Fear Tome". Naruto beamed, a Spell! This adventure was going off great! Is what he would have said had both doors not suddenly slammed shut behind a thick steel gate. Coffin lids flew off their cases and the Draugr with rose from their resting place. The Genin grimaced and brought out his sword, "Here we go again".

Swinging upwards to block and overhead battleaxe swing, Naruto pushed the weapon head to the ground and slashed at the Draugr unprotected neck. The dead toppled to the ground and another rushed him with sword and shield. Blocking and parrying to the best of his ability, his upcoming counter was thwarted by a rough shield bash. Staggered, Naruto tripped onto his back as the Draugr swung its shield legs. It towered over him and thrusted its sword, Naruto quickly swung his own weapon up, pushing the blade off course as he picked himself up and slashed at the Draugr's midsection, which was once again blocked by its shield.

Jumping back to gain a distance, he took a deep breath as the undead closed and, " **FUS RO DAH!** " he shouted.

The Draugr was sent flying off its feet, crashing and shattering a portion of a pillar and slammed against a wall. With more than half of its body broken and bleeding, it unleashed a screech as Naruto stabbed his sword onto its back, pinning the undead in place. He then ripped the shield off its hand and proceeded to repeatedly slam the edge of the iron shield onto its head; leaving it an undistinguished heap of crushed bone and flesh.

Naruto turned and instantly raised the shield to block an incoming arrow, the Draugr readied another and the Dragonborn discarded the shield and crossed fingers. A clone appeared and rushed the undead alongside the original. The Draugr swung its bow at the clone but was caught maneuvered around its neck while the clone hopped on its back. Naruto came in grabbing the bowstring, placing both feet onto the Draugr's chest and pulled back. The clone tossed the original an arrow whom placed it on the string and released it, sending the arrow through the Draugr's head and popping his clone.

Naruto flipped back onto his feet and ran for his sword, he yanked it out of the corpse and swung back, dismembering dual axe-wielding Draugr. With one arm lost, Naruto swung down taking one of its legs then stabbed the undead through the chest before pulling out and decapitating it. The Genin panted as he examined the room for more undead. Once he determined that the rom was cleared, he wiped his sword and clipped it to his belt. Unfortunately, the gates were still closed. Naruto looked around the room for a lever or some kind of secret entrance he could take and found the base of a lever with a missing handle. His mind clicked and went to pick up the battleaxe, the Genin broke off the sharpened pommel and inserted the shaft into the slot. With a hard pull, the gears began to turn and the doors began to rise. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Naruto continued onward.

* * *

Stumbling into the inner depths of the barrow, Naruto holding himself up by his sword while caught his breath. His clothes ragged and snagged in several areas, the boy wandered if he would ever catch a break from all these undead. He had entered a skeleton pit and accidently set the room on fire via Explosive Tag and spilled oil. Nearly every corridor littered with Draugr playing dead, and was almost made into a pincushion after a failed attempt at an image matching puzzle gate. When will it end?

Walking steadily down some stairs, Naruto gasped as he entered a wide room. A single bridge leading down the center with coffins lined up along the way towards an altar. A small lake surrounded the room as four waterfalls brought water into the cavern. As he stepped onto the bridge the coffin lids cracked open, Naruto groaned as armed skeletons stepped out of their boxes and rushed the blonde. Evading their weapons, the whiskered blonde delivered powerful punches and kicks, which shattered his opponents back into scattered pieces of bones. He sidestepped incoming arrows and chucks a pair Kunai at the two, instantly dropping his targets.

More coffins began to open, this time bringing armored Draugr into the fight. Naruto blitzed forth with a handful of Kunai, he then launched them at the undead, lodging them into the armor and unprotected areas. Once caught an incoming dagger and looked at it in confusion as a small puff of smoke emitted from the weapon. Opening its palm to see a tag wrapped around the handle which suddenly went off in a fiery explosion. Each of the Draugr suffered the same fate and those that survived were easily dispatched by the Dragonborn.

Pulling his sword out of the charred corpse, Naruto turned and ducked as the final coffin lid blasted off its hinges and came crashing over the blonde. A skeletal thin figure floated up from its sarcophagus. It wore a dark violet torn and ragged robe underneath a scale-like chest plate and belt, dragon shaped shoulder guards which extended in a bone-like fashion towards its hand. Sitting on its hooded head was a star-like crown. This was a Dragon Priest.

Undead released an ear-splitting screech and forced a dragon headed golden staff into its hand from it coffin. Its eyes glowed green and clenched its fist, surrounding itself in a bright green aura. It glared at the blonde and to his surprise, shouted.

" _ **FUS RO DAH!**_ "

Naruto was blown back to the edge of the bridge, he tumbled for a bit before stopping; his sword landing close by. He grit his teeth as he struggled to pick himself up.

"So that's what that feels like… okay then... " a fiery red aura radiated off him as his veins became visibly red, "Let's dance!" he declared.

Raising its staff high, the Dragon Priest conjured an overgrown fireball and launched it at its opponent. Naruto sucked in air and shouted, " **YOL!** " firing his own orb of flames. The two clashed in a fiery explosion. Naruto wall ran to the left and threw a curved wave of Shuriken, the Dragon priest thrusted its palm and maneuvered the stars around and back at Naruto.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he hopped off the wall and over the incoming Shuriken.

Landing on one of four pillars, he was forced to jump again and around as the Dragon Priest released a torrent of flames. He crossed fingers and created seven clones, four took cover on each side of the altar while the remaining three plus the original ganged up on the undead. The priest pushed back against the dopplegangers and attempted to float away to gain distance but, was kicked back to the center of the altar.

"Don't let it escape, keep it trapped! Everyone else get ready to blast it!

The maneuver the priest had attempted was all Naruto needed to understand his opponent. The priest hadn't tried to physically attack with its staff and was only using magic against him. Seeing as it could only perform two actions at once, left its back open for an attack. Fire and now lightning swarmed the area as the Priest aimed at the fast moving clones. In a flash, two clones blitzed the priest and stabbed into its shoulders with its sword. To their surprise their weapons had barely pierced the skin of their foe, their grit their teeth and with great struggle pushed their swords deeper, eventually the veil surrounding the priest dispersed and shrieked aloud in agony. Its free hand sparked lightning and electrocuted the two clones out of existence.

"Now!"

The priest looked up to see a third clone throw the original off the ceiling. Time slowed as the fast falling blond held his sword ready to stab while the priest held both sparking hand and staff ready to shower the blonde in fire and lightning. The elements were unleashed and Naruto dove through, delivering a blow that sent both of them crashing into the ground.

Naruto groaned and rolled onto his front to see a severely weakened Dragon Priest stand from its sarcophagus, his Ancient Nord Sword left through its chest. It got ready to shout, when Naruto signaled for his clones to strike.

" **YOL TOOR!** " with the combined shouts of four clones, the priest was caught in the center of a literal crossfire. Its shrieks echoed and eventually ceased, the clones stopped their assault and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto stood back up and watched as the charred remains of the priest slowly attempted to reach out for him. Taking a deep breath, the Dragonborn ended their battle with three words, " **FUS RO DAH!** " shattering the priest into a pile of ash.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto noticed his shout had knocked over a wooden bridge to a secret cave behind the altar. He went to retrieve his sword and immediately regretted it upon grabbing the super heated weapon. Using twin axes as prongs, he dipped his sword into the water letting a cloud of steam expel along with a high pitched hiss. Once the weapon was cooled down he shaked the water off and continued into the secret area.

This passage led to another room and Naruto brightened upon seeing a chest waiting for him. Lit by candles the blonde opened the crate and his lips formed a grin. The bottom half filled with gold and jewels, while two items laid on top. A pair of scale-like gauntlets with a reverse bone and steel plating down the forearm. It also contained boots of similar material with the base composed of a scale-like texture and plated with thick jagged bones down the shins, twin curved bones protecting the knee and the foot reinforced by iron. He slipped the armor onto his being, replacing the wraps on his arms and fur boots.

He dug through the gold and found a peculiar ring, it was forged of ivory and possessed a weaved design. The gemstone was a diamond shaped sapphire with bellowing ivory dragon engraved onto it. Naruto slipped the ring onto his left index finger and began to scoop up the treasure into his pouch. By the time he had emptied the chest of its contents, his pouch looked about ready to burst.

'Note to self, buy a bigger bag' he thought, before catching sight of a Word Wall at the end of the room. He could already the Word of Power flaring on the text.

Bracing himself, Naruto approached the wall and read the phrase.

 _Here fell Shield Maiden Valkrys._

 _Who fought with courage, but was wrong to_ _ **trust**_ _the power_

 _of a borrowed blade._

Naruto felt as a gentle breeze had blown through, the image of home came to mind, recalling the happier times of his life. He word now chiseled into his mind, Naruto released the word into the halls, " **OV**!" an ethereal violet wave crashed against the walls before the room retreated to silence. Within that brief period of time, Naruto was at peace. The boy hefted his belongings and traveled down an open path up a slope hill. This eventually led to a hidden doorway close to the burrow entrance.

Leaving the barrow, Naruto would then spent the next three hours dragging his exhausted body up the seven thousand steps.

* * *

Arngeir kneeled before a flame, meditating as the other Greybeards have gone to their quarters to rest. His eyes opened and a smile formed on his face as the doors to High Hrothgar opened. In came Naruto, his skin pale from the cold and close to collapse.

"Had fun down there?"

"Hehe… you could say that…"

"Helped Ivarstead with its… problem?"

"How did… yes"

"Would you like to continue your lessons tomorrow?"

"That'd be great…"

"Have a good night's sleep Naruto"

"Yeah… you too"

Making his way to his quarters, Naruto set his pouches on top of a table and laid his sword against it before, he collapsing into his bed and into blissful dreams.

* * *

Next Volume: Fire and Stone

Happy Halloween everybody, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I was really hoping to get it out today and looks like I've succeeded. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, I just write what I can from day to day, so don't as I don't have a planned date for future chapters. Now for those you asking which faction he will join first? I want to start off with the College of Winterhold but, I kinda also want to stick with the Dark Brotherhood again, I'll let you guys decide.


End file.
